Order Magic
Order Magic Abilities Acolyte of the Holy Increase HP by 5 and Defense by 1. Gain Empowered Magic. Prerequisite: 1 Tier-2 Order Magic spell Light of Dawn Increase HP by 5 and Defense by 2. Prerequisite: Acolyte of the Holy and 1 Tier-3 Order Magic spell Tier 1 Dispel the Unholy Cost: 3 TP, 5 Mana Range: 6 Effect: Dispel all ongoing magical or chemical effects confined to or originating from the target point. If it is the latter, roll Mysticism against the target. If the target is not a character, this is simply a threshold. Shield the Meek Cost: 5 TP, X Mana Range: 3 Effect: Increase target character's Defense by X/2 until end of round. This does not stack with itself. Pacify Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana Range: 1 Roll Mysticism. The target rolls Will. If you win, the target's attacks cost an additional 5 TP until end of round. Arms of the Blessed Cost: 2 TP, 4 Mana Delay: 5 Range: 3 Effect: Target weapon becomes a Relic and increases its attack rolls by 2 until end of combat. This Relic ability will remain accessible as long as either you or the wielder is able to draw mana. Armor of the Innocent Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Delay: 5 Range: 3 Effect: Target Armor becomes a Relic and Increases its defense by 2 until end of combat. This relic ability will remain accessible as long as either you or the wearer is able to draw mana. Shelter the Weak Cost: 3 TP, 8 Mana Range: Sight Effect: All units effected with Armor of the Innocent heal 4 HP. Smite the Wicked Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Effect: Increase the damage of your next attack this turn, made with a weapon, by 6. Also, add your Mysticism to the attack roll, in addition to the stat of the weapon. This is a free action. Hand of the Pure Cost: 3 TP, 8 Mana Range: Sight Effect: The next attack target unit makes, that is effected by Arms of the Blessed, hits on all rolls but 1. Tier 2 Blistering Purity Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Range: 6 Damage: 4 Effect: Make a attack with a weapon, using this abilities profile to attack. Add the weapons base stat and your mysticism to the attack roll, in addition add any attack or damage modifiers that would effect an attack made with the weapon to the attack made using this ability. Heal the Sick Cost: 3 TP, 5 Mana Range: Adjacent Effect: Target character heals 5 HP. Banish the Wicked Cost: 5 TP, 4 Mana Range: 6 Damage: 3 Effect: This spell may have any number of targets. Destroy all summoned units damaged by this spell. Blades of the Righteous Cost: 6 TP, 1 + Y Mana (committed) Delay: 5 Range: Sight Effect: Increase the damage of any number of target weapons effected by Arms of the Blessed by 3. Y is equal to 2 times the number of targets. The total Mana cost of this spell is committed. This effect last until end of combat. Save the Dying Cost: X TP, X Mana Range: 12 Effect: Target character heals X HP. Glorious Light of Victory Cost: 8 TP, 12 Mana Range: 8 Delay: 10 Effect: This spell may have any number of targets. Reduce the defense of all targets to 7 until the end of the round. Tier 3 Bury the Dead Cost: 10 TP, 15 Mana Range: 3 Effect: Target character gains 10 TP. Triple the damage of that character's next attack. You may only cast this once per round. Will of the Righteous Cost: 10 TP, 10 Mana Range: 4 Delay: 5 Effect: This spell hits all targets within 4 of the caster (including the caster). For the remainder of the combat, if any of these targets suffers damage from an attack, that target gains TP equal to the damage done. This does not stack with itself. Blessing of the Seraph Cost: 10 TP, 10 Mana Range: 10 Delay: 10 Effect: Target character gains 15 HP and 5 Defense until end of combat. At the beginning of each round, if this character's HP is less than 15, it becomes 15. This does not stack, and may only be active on one character at a time. Category:Magic Schools